User talk:Seddie Lover
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Season 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyboo50 (Talk) 18:46, July 30, 2010 Heyz! Helloz, I'm Daisy! Welcome, I guess. :) I hope we become great friends! :D I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 00:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Coolio! Daisy isn't my real name, but I wish not to reveal my real name. 'Daisy56 'Isn't Michael J. Fox awesomistic? 21:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hi there! BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) PS: I'm a nice person, so I won't be mean to u. ok! EEEEEE! BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) hee hee yayz but i cant see the comments on my blog so :( BubblesxBoomer4ever 14:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 14:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) heyz BubblesxBoomer4ever 17:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 17:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How's Season 3 going? Please write back on My Talk Page. Hey!! Hey Seddie Lover, what's up? AWESOME! Great to know! Hello! Yello! wats going on? BubblesxBoomer4ever 03:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 03:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thinking! What's guys on! Hey! So what are you planning on doing here? Heyz, where did you get all the PPGZ videos? I'm thinking of making a tribute to them and posting it on YouTube. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 02:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh okayz cool :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 00:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) seddie lover plz come back this place can only improve if you are here BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 01:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm just here :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! You are too! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I being treated by wiki users at Sonic News Network Wiki. Seddie Lover, I am an adult who has 4 children. The one you were talking to was my foster daughter who's 12. Please help me! The admins! Get many help as you can, and reason with them! i'm on it! BubblesxBoomer4ever 23:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 23:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) seddie i have an idea why don't we put BUNNY in the powerpuff girls z? heres a pic her weapon is boxing gloves and her name is miko so anyway plz write back and tell me wat u think! BubblesxBoomer4ever 15:04, November 19, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 15:04, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Series The PPGZ: Adventure Heroes! Seddie Lover, if we are going to create this series, we need an episode list, artists, video camera, voice actors, directors, producers, flim croo, team, and music. You should talk to Daisy56 about this, she's an expert at the series. Also, create a blog. Please write back, Bunnyboo50. Okay, Seddie Lover, whatever makes you happy. Bunnyboo50 Sure, I'd be glad to! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 16:11, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I draw a lot, so, yeahz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I going to put a new section on the show we're creating, oh yeah, love the new icon! farewell seddie lover :') --BubblesxBoomer4ever 15:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4ever--BubblesxBoomer4ever 15:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! :D Bunnyboo was on here a few hours ago... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 18:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) SEDDIE! :D its bubblesxboomer4ever u came back! dummy.... lol kidding but bonker333 is a former cyber bully she was harassing daisy 56 on the original ppg wiki thts all im going to tell u so plz stop asking who bonker333 is kay? Cross Our Paths No way! Those people on iCarly Wiki are strict! Look Seddie Lover I know your a great friend, I done soo much for you; get an icon, show you how wikia works, and Talk Pages. But I think should end our friendship for good. We've many problems here, so it's time to meet other people on here, and see the next generation. Soo, this is goodbye old friend. And maybe one day we'll cross our paths again and see each other. You are no longer welcome here, I'm sorry. *sniff* im sorry seddie lover but i'm going do the same. again i'm sorry but it has to be this way. maybe someday we'll get this friendship back on track, but until then.......... good luck with ur life and goodbye...... seddie me again. u wanna b bffs again? cuz i cant stand being without u Hi, remember me? Hi! It's me, creddie4ever.... I'm not sure you remember me.... But if you do, How are you? How's your sister? Love and hugs, creddie4ever